


熏鱼｜恶水

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 5





	熏鱼｜恶水

【色气是一种肉身话语，它的终极指向是灵魂的自由】  
媚态。  
漆黑的夜。  
粼粼星光漾荡的无边泳池。  
拉近，湿漉漉的眉、眼、肉体。  
一览无余，泱在池中，妩媚丛生。  
氤氲月光。  
光脚走路的声音渐近，一杯红酒架在他的齿架，白皙的手指架于杯脚，细啜一口。抬眼，深邃的媚眼看着他，欲望熊熊燃烧。  
李昇勋蹲下，指尖抬起金秦禹的下巴，唇间留恋。  
不自觉地，金秦禹的喘息勾引李昇勋深入，红酒的醇香和口腔的深纵已经满足不了加深的欲望，李昇勋跃入泳池，搅碎孤独的月光，在金秦禹的锁骨处撒下碎碎繁星。  
他迷恋金秦禹的喉结，顺着喘息的频率吞吐，好像容纳涨物一样快感倍增。  
金秦禹的快感越来越深，他配合李昇勋，仰着头，在口中淫荡发声，他的手指在李昇勋的乳缝反复，淌着水的肌肉线条，诱惑着金秦禹往下，往下，直至触碰到不可思议的性器。  
金秦禹双手虔诚地捧着，一寸一寸，顺着和了淫水的洞穴深入，他一挺一动，紧紧地让李昇勋把操自己。  
情欲正浓，血腥从李昇勋的口腔弥漫，上瘾似的在金秦禹的颈窝嗜咬，渗出的血，用舌一寸寸舔舐，同时挺动腰臀，缓缓摩挲金秦禹的张口，深入、深入、深入，兀地，好似飓风过境，卷吸、卷吸、卷吸，反复吞吐，引出金秦禹性器的高潮，射欠李昇勋的肌肉线条中，蔓延色浪。  
“啊……啊……再深一点，昇勋再深一点，插我……”金秦禹潮红的脸不断高潮，他渴望，不断饥渴地索取。  
惊涛拍岸，李昇勋掰开金秦禹的双腿紧紧地抱着，剧烈抽插，撞击池岸，肉体碰撞池水，融入黑夜，于体内迸发璀璨。  
归于平静，还是夜，平静的无边泳池，包裹两具肉体。  
昇勋牵起秦禹的手，摆弄。一根手指，抚摸着，轻轻点点，突地塞入自己的小穴，搅荡。细细密密的水流涓涓，配合穴口溢出的淫水。昇勋的呼吸越来越沉重，一根手指、两根手指、三根手指……慢慢吞入自己的穴口。  
秦禹那双眼，妖娆而暧昧，勾着嘴笑着，看着迷乱的李昇勋。酥酥麻麻的快感在乳头打颤，他箍着昇勋的腰抱起他，开始放纵而糜烂的奔腾，浅浅深深地疯狂。  
昇勋收起腿，半阖着眼，臀瓣被秦禹脱着掰开，游荡玩弄。秦禹无法控制自己，不断磨蹭昇勋的锁骨乳头，致命的气味，真想一口吞入。  
昇勋越发迷乱，藏在秦禹颈窝处，浅浅浪语。  
“好舒服，宝贝，你好棒……”  
秦禹听着，紧绷着小腹，狠狠地顶了进去。结合处泥泞不堪，坏心眼如秦禹，套弄着昇勋却在关键时刻堵住昇勋的释放。  
“现在谁在上你？”秦禹抽插着，狠狠地说。  
“我的宝贝，我的宝贝金秦禹……快让我射……我要操你……”  
“金秦禹是谁？”火热的涨物不断蹂躏，将双方拖入漩涡深处沉沦。  
“我的挚爱……我的挚爱……我的挚爱”  
两人紧紧融合，在欲望的沼泽疯狂溺亡。  
同时的高潮释放到达巅峰。  
而他们在念恶的水中，见证地狱的狂欢。  
黑夜寂寂、月光皎皎、池水泱泱。在无边泳池里，两个末日狂欢的行者，深情的凝望着彼此刻下的挚爱吻痕，下沉。


End file.
